The Xiao Longs
by UselessLesbianWriter
Summary: Yang takes Blake to meet her father, Tai-yang. Yang and Blake are dating by this time, and Salem was defeated a few weeks prior. They catch up, and Tai has a talk with Blake. (ONE-SHOT) Rated T for a couple of implicative statements, but no cussing or anything else is in this one-shot.


The Xiao Longs

**A/N I just got a sudden inspiration for this while watching an AMV, I know it's a one-shot - and a short one at that - but please review and ENJOY**

* * *

Yang couldn't stop smiling as she rode next to Blake in the cab that was taking the two of them closer to Yang's home. Yang and Blake hadn't been official for long, only a few weeks since Salem was just recently defeated, but Yang already felt like they had been together forever - and she hoped that 'forever' would never end.

"Almost there." The cab driver called back. He was a kindly man, with a fair price, and a smile to give to whomever rode in his cab.

"Thank you." Blake said quietly, leaning into Yang nervously.

"Don't be nervous Blakey," Yang whispered into the faunus's ear, "_My_ dad doesn't bite."

"Ha ha. Neither does my dad."

Yang chuckled, planting a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. "I dunno, I'm pretty sure what we heard that night proves otherwise..."

Blake lightly smacked Yang's arm, and gasped, "Yang!"

The driver shook his head, smiling while he watched the couple interact out of the corner of his eye. "We're here." He stated simply, pulling into the decently sized driveway.

"Thank you." Both of the bumblebee pair said at the same time, hopping out of the car.

The driver - John, as Yang could now see his name tag read - also got out of the vehicle, grabbing their luggage out of the trunk.

Tai-yang came racing out, and swept his daughter into a hug. "Yang! I'm so glad you're here!" He set Yang down and smiled, turning to the driver, "I'll bring those inside, thank you."

Blake chuckled at how alike Yang and Tai really were, Yang had also insisted on carrying all six of the bags (two of them were Ruby's that she had asked Yang to take with her so that the red-head wouldn't have to later) - but just like Tai - she ended up needing help from the driver. Yang's dad finally noticed Blake after coming back outside when he had set the four bags he had been carrying, down.

"Dad, this is Blake. Blake, this is my dad." Yang introduced, looping an arm around Blake's waist.

"Hello, Blake! It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Yang's and Ruby's letters!" He said, holding out his hand for Blake to shake, before adding something as an after thought. "Though, mostly Yang's."

Blake shook his hand while Yang paid John-the-driver **(anyone catch that slightly hidden reference?)**. "It's nice to meet you too. Yang and Ruby have mentioned you often, they both seemed to miss you very much."

The three of them walked in, and conversation immediately began. And continued throughout the making of dinner, the eating of dinner, and the cleaning up afterwards. Yang told Tai everything she wasn't able to mention in the letters, but saving some parts for Ruby to relay, and Blake passing along a couple stories of her own from the time she was in Menagerie with Sun. It was all pleasant and pretty uneventful, but one thing that he hadn't been told yet; was that Yang and Blake are dating.

"Ahem, umm, dad?" Yang said, anxiously rubbing her hands together as she addressed her reclined father.

"Yeah, my sunny dragon?"

Yang chuckled at the old nick-name, pulling Blake closer to her. "Uhm, Blake and I - we have something to tell you."

"Really?" Tai asked, already knowing where this was going, but wanting to tease his daughter.

"Yeah, you see - Blake and I - we're..."

"Dating." Blake finished for her girlfriend, smirking at the look of shock she got from Yang because of her bluntness.

Tai-yang sat up, and took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I see." He said slowly, meeting Yang's gaze, then Blake's. "Well then, I guess I have a choice..." Tai held out the pause as long as he could without laughing at Yang's expression. "Between wearing my earmuffs to bed, or letting you two 'sleep' in the same room."

It took Yang far too long to realize what he meant, while Blake was blushing madly.

"What?! No! Dad!" The blonde yelled, waving her arms in front of her face. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Tai laughed, but then took on a more serious look. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't accept you?"

Yang ran her prosthetic hand through her hair. "No, not really. I don't know. I think everyone's nervous when introducing the person they're dating to their parents."

"I know, just make sure you always remember that I'll never stop loving you, no matter what." Tai said, nodding understandingly. "Now, why don't you get your room ready. I happen to know your closet is still a disaster."

Yang jumped up and raced to her room, calling back that she wouldn't be long. Blake laughed a little to herself, wondering how much of a 'disaster' Yang's closet really is.

"Blake, can I ask you a question?" Yang's father asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure." The faunus replied nervously.

"Do you love her?"

Blake was taken aback, "Sir?"

Tai-yang sighed. "Yang was - destroyed, when you left. As if the trauma of losing her arm wasn't enough; she lost you too. That hurt the most, I think. She probably would've been fine in a month - or even a few weeks if you had been there, but you weren't. So Yang never even _tried_ to get better, she put off using the prosthetic, and had flashbacks more than she would admit. When she finally got going, it was to find Ruby, not for herself. She loved you, so much, that it hurt more than anything when you left her. She's managed to forgive you, Blake, but I need to know - do you love her?"

The raven-haired girl was dumbfounded, and horrified by Tai's story, but she also knew what her answer was. "I didn't know that, I knew I hurt her, but Yang never told me just how much. Tai-yang, I regret what I did, for so, so many reasons - but the main reason is because I hurt her, and I promise, I will never do that again. So the answer to your question; I do love her - I love her a lot. And I hope you can trust me..."

The blonde man smiled, and placed a hand on Blake'e shoulder. "I do, but if you hurt her again..."

"I won't! I promise."

A loud crash sounded from upstairs, and Tai chuckled, removing his hand. "I would go help her if I was you, she's probably buried under old junk she never cleared out of her closet, maybe even some scrap metal she used to make Ember Celica."

Blake laughed, and ran halfway up the stairs before stopping. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said."

Tai smiled and nodded at the cat faunus. When she disappeared from sight, he ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window. "She found a good one Raven..." He whispered quietly, hoping that somewhere; she could hear him.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Yeah, this is only a one-shot, and it will never be anything more, but if you want to pick it up and roll with it; that's fine - please let me know first though. Lmao**

**Have a great week!**

**Ciao**


End file.
